Hivehat
Hivehats are Mimics that hide in Pidgebee hives. Pidgebees will gradually fly from the hive and attack any enemy who aggravates them when the swarm is full. They have no other attack until they are knocked off the ceiling, when they move as Rockbugs. Tactics Tips & Attacks Get too close to the Hivehat before you knock it down and a swarm of Pidgebees will attack you, doing a fair amount of damage and draining your skill, just like Grabrats. Once you've knocked the Hivehat down, it behaves much like a Rockbug. Nidarian Guard members can hit them with a charge attack, which will kill the Pidgebees and prevent the Hivehat from producing more. Aeronaut As long as you keep aiming at the Hivehat itself, you shouldn't have any problem with the Pidgebees that spawn on it. After a few shots, the Hivehat will come down. Kill off any remaining Pidgebees, and jump down to finish it off. Jump over the Hivehat if it gets too close, but aside from that, you shouldn't have any problems. Ferric You generally reach these enemies by jumping and swiping at them to knock them down, however whenever you need to hang to get close to them, beware of the Pidgebees that come out. These defense oriented mini-enemies will knock you off where you are hanging, so its best to position yourself where you are able to quickly swipe at them and then go in to kill the hivehat. After it is knocked down, attack or divebomb until dead. Crag Use your Grappling Hook to knock the Hivehat down, then move in for the kill, downwards swiping it repeatedly. Additional Information Sprocket Data From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hivehat: *A relative of the Rockbug, this Mimic prefers to hide in a Pidgebee hive. First Encounter: Camp Calluna Quest Relevance *In the Sidequest "Haze Fever" (CMG0001), you need to collect a several ingredients, including 10 Honeycombs,which are dropped by Hivehats during the quest. *The player must collect 40 Honeycombs dropped by Hivehats and return them to Cypress in the Mimicology Quest "Hivehat Study" (CY0055). *In the Extermination Quest "Hivehat Extermination" (AS0021), the player must kill 50 Hivehats per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest "Enraged Hivehats" (AS0089), the player must kill 100 enraged Hivehats per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming If farming during the Haze Fever side quest, go to the Deep Forest Checkpoint and right once. The Hivehat will respawn every time you leave the room. Otherwise... This route requires killing 11 mimics per circuit. Can kill 5 Hivehats per circuit of 15 rooms. Can kill 6 Hivehats per circuit of 21 rooms. Can kill 7 Hivehats per circuit of 27 rooms. Lower Camp Checkpoint: Go left. Kill one. Go right, right. Kill one. Go right, right, (up and) right. Kill one. Go right, up. Go left, up, right (or to kill Jellywogs, go right, up, left.) Kill one. Go (up and) left. Kill one. Go right, (down and) left. If you killed at least 6 other mimics, go left to the Center Camp Checkpoint and start over. Otherwise... Go down, left, up. Kill one. Then return down, right, up, left to the Checkpoint. If you killed at least 5 other mimics, start over. Otherwise... Deep Forest Checkpoint: Go right, right, right. Kill one. Go left, left, left to return to the Checkpoint. You must kill at least 4 other mimics to respawn. Alternately, You can go to the Center Camp Checkpoint, go right,(up and) right, kill one, ignore everything else, go (up and) left, kill one and head back to Nidaria. Depending on your load time it should be faster, but net you no other mimics. Related Enemies *Rockbug *Pidgebees Category:Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies